Generally, image data is encoded by a codec following a designated data compression standard, e.g., a moving picture expert group (MPEG) compression standard, and is stored in a data storage medium or is transmitted via a communication channel in the form of bit streams.
Scalable video encoding (SVC) is a video compression method for suitably adjusting a data amount and transmitting data in correspondence to various types of communication networks and terminals. In SVC, a video encoding method capable of adaptively providing a service to various transmission networks and various reception terminals by using a single video stream is provided.
Due to advancements with three-dimensional (3D) multi-media apparatuses and 3D multi-media content, multi-view video coding (MVC) for 3D video coding is being widely used.
In conventional SVC and MVC, video is encoded according to a limited-encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.